Seven Days to Love You
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: Seven days are not enough to prove I love you for a love like ours is eternal. My submissions for Gruvia Week 2016
1. Memory

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **This is actually my 50th story. It's a milestone for me and what better couple to be my 50th than Gray and Juvia.**

 **I'm going to be participating in Gruvia Week 2016. So these will be seven quick oneshots of my favorite FT couple.**

 **And there's something else. I am competing with a friend of mine to see how many reviews I can get each chapter and for the entire series so if you can leave me a review, one I would appreciate the feedback and two, you are going to help me win lots of money.**

 **So enjoy these short presentations**

* * *

 **Memory**

On one slow morning in the Fairy Tail guild, Juvia decided to take a day off from missions and spend it in the guild library. Of course, Levy was there. It is her second home. The water mage had never been in the library before... well, on purpose anyways. She may have come here on accident once or twice. So this is a big deal for her.

"Good morning, Juvia." Levy greeted happily. "What brings you here?"

"Good morning, Levy-san." Juvia replied. "Juvia was just here to... well, she doesn't know... maybe to see what is here."

"Well there are so many books." The bookworm laughed. "You can't go wrong here. What are you looking for?"

The water mage sighed. "Juvia doesn't know. She hasn't found anything that catches her attention."

"Well, is there a specific genre that you like?" Levy giggled happily. She could get real enthusiastic when it came to books. "Me, I love horror and fantasy novels. But sometimes I like some history books or maybe a cheap romance novel. What do you like?"

"Juvia doesn't really read all that often." She admitted as if she was committing a cardinal sin. "Whenever she does, it's often whatever they sell on the trains as I go on missions. Juvia isn't looking for anything exotic or complicated, just something that she can absorb herself in for the day."

Levy put a thoughtful finger on her chin. Then, an idea popped into her head. "Well, if you are looking for something to do for a day, why don't you look at some of our family albums?" She suggested.

"We have family albums?" Juvia asked.

Levy said nothing. Instead, she went looking through the stacks. The petite mage found what she looking for, two large albums. It was rather heavy. Juvia wanted to help but the Solid Script mage shook her head. With great difficulty, Levy dropped the albums on the table.

"Take a look at Fairy Tail Past." She invited.

Juvia's eyes lit up. "Can she really?" Without a second thought, she opened the first album. It was just a bunch of old photos of men and women she didn't know. She recognized Mavis Vermillion in her usual attire along with the founding members of Fairy Tail. She flipped through the pages. As she progressed through the pages, she started recognizing some of the people in these photographs. She instantly identified the Master immediately. There was also a young Gildarts, Reedus, Macao, and Wakaba. In the proceeding pages, she could see many of her friends.

"Ahh, you finally got to the good part." Levy smiled.

Juvia pointed to a picture of Natsu holding a giant egg. Gray was to his side, shirtless and in his undies. (Even as a child, Gray-sama was cute, she thought.) Lisanna was sitting next to Natsu. Everyone else was in the background. The water mage recognized almost every person there.

"What is this?" Juvia asked.

"Natsu found what he believed to be a dragon egg." Levy chuckled, reminiscing the memory.

"A dragon egg?" The water mage was skeptical.

"Yeah. Silly, wasn't it?" The petite mage said mirthfully. "But we were children. Natsu said that it was a dragon egg because dragons lay eggs and no one had ever seen an egg so big. So, at the time, it made sense."

"Did the egg hatch eventually?" Juvia pressed.

"Yep. And out popped Happy." Levy explained.

That threw Juvia for a loop. "Happy was born from an egg?" She asked.

The Solid Script mage just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me about the biological properties of Exceeds." She said almost dismissively, as if she didn't believe it as well. "I understand where you are coming from, a warm-blooded mammal hatched from an egg. But I was there. I saw Happy come out of that egg."

Juvia processed this for a while. But, seeing as she wouldn't be able to comprehend such a matter, she decided to let it go. Instead, she continued looking through the photos. She saw how they started progressively getting older and more like the people they are today. But in particular, she was looking at her beloved Gray. The cute boy was slowly and surely becoming a man...the man that she loved with all of her heart. She wasn't sure if she was sad that she didn't grow up with him or grateful because she wasn't sure her young heart could have taken being around him for so many years without bursting.

Juvia had finished the first book almost as quickly as she began it. She grabbed the second album and started flipping through it. This is when she got to the pictures of memories she knew about. She saw the picture of her joining Fairy Tail. Then there's the picture of her eating Caramade Franks with Gray, the S-class exam picture. All great memories.

"So you're going through the album?" A voice behind her murmured. That voice definitely didn't belong to Levy. It was a male's voice, deep and sensual.

"Gray-sama?" She only shrieked slightly. Gray took her by surprise. "Juvia didn't mean..." Then she looked around. The Solid Script mage was absorbed in a book and was no longer paying attention to either of them.

Gray smirked. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." He said. "And while Levy's body is here, her mind is worlds away. Are you enjoying looking into the past?"

Juvia nodded. "Looking at these pictures makes Juvia happy." She smiled. "It shows that Fairy Tail was and is a place of joy."

The ice mage shrugged. "I guess you're right." He drawled. "I mean, it wasn't all good times but I wouldn't trade my memories of Fairy Tail for anything else."

"And young Gray-sama is very adorable." She smiled.

Gray looked away, blushing.

"If you have any photos from your past, you can add them here." Gray said, still not looking at her. "I'm sure no one would mind if you did. In fact, they would be happy that you did."

Juvia sighed, a downcast look on her face. "Juvia doesn't have any pictures from the past." The water mage admitted. Gray could see how pained her countenance appeared. "Juvia had no friends, no family, no one. She was alone. There are no happy memories from the past."

Making Juvia sad was not something Gray wanted to do. She should be happy, not sad over something that wasn't her fault.

"Gray, what did you do?" Levy chastised the ice mage.

"I didn't do anything." He complained. "I just said that she could add photos in the album if she wanted."

"Gray-sama didn't do anything wrong." The water mage defended her beloved. "Juvia just wishes that she had happy memories from when she was a child. She wishes that she could have grown up in Fairy Tail. Then she would have had friends."

"You have friends now." Gray told her. "All of us."

"Gray-sama is right as always." Juvia replied.

"I've got an idea." Levy announced suddenly. "Don't move."

Juvia looked at Gray in surprise as the Solid Script mage ran out of the library. She wondered what Levy was going to do when she returned with something in her hand. Then, without warning, Levy pushed Gray in closer to Juvia. The water mage, very shocked by this sudden turn of events, was decidedly confused. So was Gray but he was started to see what Levy was trying to do.

"Gray, put your arm around her." Levy directed. "You know, like you are friends."

With a bit of hesitation, the ice mage wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled Juvia in close.

"Smile for the camera on three." The petite mage said.

"Ehh?" Gray and Juvia said in concert.

"One, two, three."

A flash came from the camera Levy was holding. Then, in a couple of seconds, a photo popped out of the machine.

She handed Gray and Juvia the photo. Levy was right. It did come out good. Gray had a small smirk on his face while Juvia had a wide grin.

"Not bad." Levy smiled. "This will make a great memory. Years from now, we will look at this and smile."

With reverence, Juvia placed the photo into the album. She didn't need a photograph to remember this. The memory has been burned into her mind and will stay there forever.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter.**

 **So, like it? Hate it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until tomorrow,**

 **A. Angel.**


	2. Eyes

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **This is the second day of Gruvia Week and I've got another chapter for you. But before that, let me answer some reviews.**

 **Blue Star, I don't know why Gray is visiting the library. Maybe he misses Juvia. And this story would take place sometime before Tenrou so he wouldn't necessarily know about Juvia's childhood.**

 **Guest, I'm actually competing with a friend of mine. She's an artist on DA so we are trying to see who gets more feedback. So yeah. Every review counts.**

 **Hisuichan, many people went the photo route for this chapter but I'm glad you like my version.**

 **And to everyone else who reviewed. Thank you. I really appreciate it.**

 **Well, this chapter is another short story. Not much to say but this one is a hard T for implied sexytimes. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Eyes**

Gray had the sexiest eyes in the world...at least according to Juvia.

Well, all of Gray Fullbuster was sexy to Juvia. His intensely sculpted body was the result of years of training. His natural disposition was the calm, collected guy. His magic was one of power and imagination. But it was the eyes that first drew Juvia in. (And no, Natsu-san was wrong. His eyes aren't droopy. They are perfect for his face.)

The water mage remembered the first time she saw his eyes. They were on opposite sides of the battlefield. She was the enemy. Gray looked at her with anger because she was ultimately responsible for taking his nakama from the guild. Juvia should have been angry that a man was looking at her with such disdain. But that didn't happen. Instead, her heart started to beat faster. Her mouth got dry. Her palms got moist...and so did other parts of her body. He was a total hottie. With that one staredown, Juvia felt more passion than she had ever felt in her life.

If Juvia thought Gray's angry look was something, then his smiling look was even more intense. It happened right after Juvia mentioned that this was the first time she had ever seen the sun. There was a twinkle in his eyes, lighting up his face. He shone, just like the sun that she saw for the first time. In that moment, she was irrevocably lost. She would follow this man anywhere he went. She would do anything just to see that look again. Juvia would get her wish. The next time she would see that look was when she officially joined Fairy Tail. Gray was happy she joined. This was the first time someone actually looked happy to see her. Juvia made it her mission to see every look Gray's eyes could make.

Gray's resting face was calm indifference. He would survey the guild with those beautiful charcoal eyes and determine that there is no threat. He would be relaxed and at ease with his surroundings. This was the same look he had whenever they were on missions. He was calm and not rash. He analyzed the situation as best he could. And while he was just as reckless as any Fairy Tail mage, he was also careful to avoid unnecessary injuries.

Whenever the ice mage got into a fight with Natsu (or on a rare occasion with Gajeel), his eyes would flare and he would be brimming with a mixture of confidence and annoyance. When he let his fists fly in these guild brawl, his eyes lit up with delight. It took Juvia a while before she realized that this is male bonding in Fairy Tail. In battles, there was a flare in Gray's eyes, an assurance that he would be victorious.

Sometimes, whenever Juvia went a little overboard with her "love-love mode", as one guild member called it, Gray would get this annoyed look in his eyes. His eyes would widen just a fraction of a centimeter as his brain processed what was going on. This used to happen more often before Tenrou Island. But now that the ice mage was more familiar with the water mage's quirks, he didn't react as much to her proclivities.

Whenever his nakama were threatened, Gray would get a scary look in his eyes. He radiated cold fury. Whomever his gaze fell upon, that person was an enemy and would face his frozen wrath. Juvia had once been a recipient of that wrath back when she had taken Lucy from the guild. But she had also seen it directed towards another, Urtear. It was frightening and sent a cold shiver down her spine even when it wasn't directed towards her.

After inheriting Devil Slaying powers from his father, Gray sought to control it. Juvia wanted to help him so she allowed herself to his opponent. As the dark marks started to envelope him, Juvia saw the look in his eyes and did not like what she saw. There was a wild look there. This wasn't the ice mage she loved. This was someone else, someone who desires destruction without consequence. This one was a monster and it made her heart cry.

There was a look in Gray's eyes that scared her the most. It was that day at the end of the Grand Magic Games, when the dragons appeared. She wasn't paying attention in battle when a beam was directed towards her. Without even thinking, the ice mage pushed her out of the way. It went through his heart. Juvia watched in horror as the light faded from his eyes as multiple beams lanced through him before a final one pierced his head. That look gave her nightmares.

But it wasn't all bad. Whenever Juvia was feeling down, Gray would close his eyes and say some comforting. He chose his words carefully, allowing his actions to speak for him better. When he opened them, it was like his stare could wash away her fears and fill her with confidence. How could a man whose magic is cold make her feel all warm inside.

When Gray confessed that he had finally fell for Juvia, there was a beautiful light in his eyes. It made her feel as light as air, like she could fly. She could remember the small smirk on his face that accentuated the words and the look. It was better than she could have ever imagine because it was real. In his eyes were love, true love, strong enough to make her weak at the knees.

But her favorite look is the one her beloved is making right now in the midst of passion. Gray's eyes were half-lidded, staring at her as though she was the most beautiful woman in the world. It was a raw, uninhibited look that made her every extremities tingle. Every kiss, every groan, every thrust makes her feel alive. He held her slow closely, as if she could be gone at any moment, like an ephemeral wisp.

And afterwards, he would cuddle up to her and smile. Gray would whisper sweet nothings in her ear and look at her with contented eyes. And she's sure she looks back with those same eyes because they both know that there's no place in the world they would rather be than right here in each other's arms.

How could one pair of onyx eyes have so many looks? Juvia didn't know how. But she did know one thing. Those eyes are the one she would look at for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter.**

 **So, liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Please leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **A. Angel.**


	3. Family

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **Chapter three of Gruvia Week 2016, I decided to bring back a character I've used in my Fairy Tail project. This chapter is a bit of an AU. You'll know what is what.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Family**

Gray was staring out the train window, trying to look as nonchalantly as possible. But internally, he was agonizing. The ice mage didn't want to reach his destination. Why did they have to go now? Why couldn't they stay at home? Across the seat from him was his beautiful wife, Juvia, smiling. She was the one who wanted to go so bad and he couldn't deny her anything. The ice mage really needed to learn how to put his foot down on this but almost immediately knew that it was futile. He couldn't say no to his wife.

"Why do you have such a face, Gray?" She asked.

"We should have stayed home." The ice mage grumbled. "We shouldn't have come."

Something heavy dropped into his lap unexpectedly, causing Gray to groan.

"Why, daddy?" A little girl with a black pixie cut hairdo asked from his lap. "Don't you want to see Grandpa and Grandma?"

His daughter...no, their daughter...Uriel Niji Fullbuster, the light of their lives, was always excited to see his parents. They doted on her and spoiled her rotten, just like grandparents are suppose to do. This was going to be the first time she went to their house. Normally, they came to Magnolia. This is also Ur-chan's first time on a train. She's been running around, enjoying the feel of the moving vehicle.

"Ur-chan, stay still." Juvia begged playfully. "You're making mama sick."

The little girl looked horrified. She looked apologetically at her mother. "I'm sorry, mama." She murmured.

Juvia chuckled as she rubbed her distended stomach. "You need to say sorry to your little brother too, Ur-chan." She said softly

Uriel sat next to Juvia and rubbed her mother's belly. "I'm sorry, little brother." She said. The little girl's eyes widened. "Mama, I felt him kick. He kicked my hand."

Juvia smiled beatifically, a look Gray had dubbed the 'mother smile'. When he was younger, he could have never imagined that his life would have ended up like this. A loving wife, a beautiful daughter, his life was perfect... Well, nearly perfect. Their son wasn't here yet. When he arrived, then everything would be perfect.

"Mama, why is he kicking like this?" Uriel asked.

"Because he's been watching you run around the train and he's getting fussy." She told her.

Uriel looked horrified. "I'm sorry, baby." She said to Juvia's belly. "I'm just so excited to see Grandpa and Grandma. You're gonna love them."

Gray smirked. "Or not." He joked.

"Gray, don't say that about Otou-sama." Juvia smiled. "You love him."

Before Gray could reply, there was an announcement on the PA system, telling them that they will be arriving at their stop shortly. The ice mage got up and helped his pregnant wife. Then he grabbed his daughter's hand and led the girls off of the train. After leaving the station, he held up his hand to hail a cab. But Juvia tapped him on the shoulder.

"Juvia prefers to walk." She said.

"You're pregnant." He said as if that was suppose to stop her.

"Juvia needs the exercise." The water mage told her husband. "It's only a fifteen minute walk. If Juvia doesn't, she runs the risk of complications later."

Gray wanted to protest but Juvia had a way of getting what she wanted without even saying a word.

"Fine." The ice mage sighed. "But I reserve the right to call you a cab if I feel like you need it."

Juvia leaned over to her daughter. "Ur-chan, please tell papa that he's being silly."

"Papa, you're being silly." The little girl said, not really understanding why she was saying it.

Gray smiled. His daughter was just adorable. He could create many things with his ice magic but nothing would ever match her...because Uriel is half him and half Juvia.

The walk to Gray's parents' house actually took 25 minutes, mostly because Juvia had to stop every so often to catch her breath. The ice mage begged her to let him call them a cab but she was persistent. She needed the exercise. But finally, they reached their destination, a cozy little house just outside of the bustle of the capital.

Gray knocked on the door, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen, although he already knew that there was no way to do that. It opened and a man who looked almost exactly like Gray stood in the doorway.

"Pops, we're..." But that was all Gray got to say as he was shoved to the ground.

"Juvia-chan, my beautiful daughter-in-law!" He said joyfully, stepping over a disheveled ice mage in the process and hugging Juvia.

"Otou-sama!" Juvia replied just as effervescently. "It's so good to see you again."

"And how is my grandson treating you?" He grinned, his eyes on the very pronounced bounce. "Not giving you too much trouble, is he?"

"He is just anxious to be born as we are all." The water mage admitted, placing a careful hand on her stomach. "And he will be... any day now."

"Oooh, I can't wait." Silver chuckled.

"Grandpa!" Uriel yelled, jumping into her grandfather's arms.

"Hey, my favorite granddaughter." The older man smiled.

"Grandpa, I'm you're only granddaughter." The little girl laughed. "How was your first trip on the train?"

"It was fun seeing everything move so fast." Ur laughed at the memory. "Then me and mommy told daddy that he was silly because mommy wanted to walk here."

A dark look crossed Silver's face. He grabbed Gray by the scruff of his shirt and picked him up. Without warning, he headbutted his son in the nose.

"The hell?" Gray swore, rubbing his nose.

"How could you make your pregnant wife walk all the way here?" Silver roared at his son.

"She wanted to walk." He yelled back.

"No excuses." The older man told his son and he prepared to punch Gray in the face.

"Silver, honey." A woman's voice echoed from inside the house, stopping Silver's fist mid-punch. "Please let our guests inside."

"Of course honey." Silver answered. He then held out his hand to both Juvia and Uriel. "It would be my honor and privilege to welcome my two favorite ladies to Casa de Fullbuster." He said with a flourish, leading them into his house while leaving Gray outside.

As Gray walked into his parents house, he saw that both his mother and father were gushing over Juvia in the living room. It was a good thing that his parents liked his wife. It would be very awkward if they didn't like his choice in a wife. But Juvia just fit in.

"Juvia." Mika said. "Let's get you a seat. And I'm going to take little Rainbow. We're going to make cookies."

"Cookies!" Uriel cheered.

The three women went into the kitchen, leaving Gray and Silver behind. The two Fullbuster men watched them go.

"I'm proud of you, Gray." Silver said. "Have I ever told you that?"

This surprised Gray. He wasn't expecting his father to say something like that. "You have."

"I know that it was hard losing your mentor." He sighed. "She was like family. You closed yourself off from me and your mother. But then, you found Fairy Tail. You found Juvia. You opened your heart again because of her. You two created a beautiful girl together and pretty soon a son. You made your own family. You're the kind of man I always hoped you would be."

Gray blushed a bit, not able to handle the praise from his father.

"Pops, I..." Gray started but a sharp cry rang out from the kitchen. The two men stood up and ran to find Juvia holding her stomach, standing in a pool of liquid while Uriel stood in a corner. Mika was leading her to the spare bedroom.

"Juvia thinks her water broke." The blue haired woman whimpered.

"Come on, Juvia-chan." Mika cooed. "Let's get you to the bedroom."

"We need to get to the hospital." Gray panicked.

"There's no way we're going to make it to the hospital." Silver said. "By the time a cab comes, the baby might be born. We'll have to deliver the baby here."

"Pops." The ice mage wasn't really sure if that was a wise idea.

"Don't worry." The older man said. "Your mother is an experienced midwife. Juvia-chan is in good hands."

Gray nodded.

"Ur-chan, can you get my disposable gloves from under the sink?" Mika said. "Gray, grab some clean sheets from the linen closet. Honey, boil some water and get a towel." The three left to complete their tasks while Mika went to helping Juvia.

Four hours later, Juvia was scream as the birthing pains began. Gray was by her side, holding her hand and whispering words of encouragement to his wife.

"You're doing great, Juvia-chan." Mika told her daughter-in-law. "One more push and we will be saying hello to the newest Fullbuster."

Juvia let out a loud cry which pretty soon became mixed with another's, one that was high pitched, strong and tiny.

"There we go." Mika smiled. "Gray, an ice blade please."

With a quick burst of magic, Gray created a knife made of ice magic and handed it to his mother. She cut the umbilical cord.

"Honey, grab some gloves, dip the towel in the boiled water and clean him up." The older woman directed, handing the crying baby to her husband. "I'm going help Juvia deliver the afterbirth."

One hour later, Juvia was holding her newborn son in her arms, tears of joy streaming down her face. Gray held Uriel in his lap.

"Papa, he's so tiny." Uriel said. "Are babies always like this?"

"Yes." Gray chuckled. "You were just as tiny back then."

"I'm a big sister now." The little girl said.

"You certainly are." The ice mage said.

"He's beautiful." Mika said.

"Of course he is." Silver said. "Fullbusters always make good-looking babies."

"Papa, what's his name?" Uriel asked.

Gray and Juvia looked at each other and smiled.

"Argent." The two said together. "Argent Fullbuster."

Silver look a bit struck. "Argent... another word for Silver."

"Juvia chose the name." She told her father-in-law. "She is just happy to be part of this family, that Otou-sama accepted her. She wanted to honor him...and also keep the Fullbuster tradition of name sons after colors."

The two older Fullbusters looked like they were about to cry. An idea popped into Silver's head. "Let's get a picture of the happy family."

He ran out of the room, only to return later with a camera. "Okay, kids." The older man said. "Gather together. One, two, three."

A flash went off and another happy memory was captured. Gray looked at his family: his parents, his wife, and his children. He really couldn't ask for anything more. His life is perfect.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter.**

 **I've read many stories about how Gray's relationship with his father would be if he were alive. Something tells me that it would be akin to Ichigo and Isshin from Bleach.**

 **This is the fourth story with Uriel, the child I made for Gray and Juvia. I decided to add another one.**

 **So, like it? Hate it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **A. Angel**


	4. Vacation

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **I am glad that you enjoyed my last chapter. I was a little worried about it but the feedback was actually amazaing.**

 **Well, this chapter is a little different. I went through three versions of this until I stumbled on a good idea, telling it through a first person perspective. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Vacation**

Hello, my name is Uriel Niji Fullbuster. I'm seven years old. My parents are Gray and Juvia Fullbuster and I have a little brother name Argent Fullbuster who is a year old. I am a Fairy Tail mage. This is the story of my vacation with my family.

I like going on trains. The way everything outside the windows go so fast, it feels like you're flying. My brother is asleep in his carriage. Papa says that Argent doesn't like trains and he and mama make sure to give him a bottle to knock him out.

My mama is very pretty and very strong. She's a water mage, someone who can make it rain whenever she wants. I heard that she used to be very sad all the time. But I can't see it. Mama is almost always smiling.

My papa is strong too. He's an ice mage. Mama told me that he saved her many times. I think it's romantic, like a knight in shining armor. But papa can be silly too. Sometimes, he can be walking down the street with me and mama and then his shirt disappears. Isn't that silly?

I love mama and papa. They are very strong mages. And I'm learning how to use magic, a combination ice and water. I'm gonna call it liquid ice. Yeah, it sounds weird, maybe I'll change it but it makes sense. Mama's magic is formless and wild. Papa's magic is structured and creative. By combining the two, I am able to make ice that can reform itself whenever I want it. It's really cool, even though Marshmallow Face, Auntie Lucy's son, doesn't think so. One of these days, I'm going to beat up that flame idiot.

But enough about that, I want to tell you the story of my vacation.

Mama and Papa took me and Argent to the beach. I like the beach and mama does too. I like the smell of the ocean, the feel of sand under my feet and the sun on my skin. It's really fun.

Papa was carrying Argent in his baby carrier. My little brother had a giant floppy hat and sunglasses on to protect him from the sun, mama said. I am already in my swimsuit. It's Elsa from Frozen, my all time favorite movie. Because I am a big girl, I get to carry the beach blanket and pick a spot for us. I pick one close to the beach and lay the blanket out.

Mama grabs her bag and pulls out sunblock. Then she puts it on me. But she always puts too much on me.

"Mama." I tell her. "Stop. You are putting too again."

"Mama need to protect her Ur-chan." Mama said. "Mama doesn't want her baby to burn. Ur-chan inherited Mama's fair skin. Therefore, she needs to protect it."

"Mama." I whine.

"Listen to your mother, Uriel." Papa says while feeding Argent another bottle. Papa only uses my name when he's serious.

I let mama finish.

"Okay, Ur-chan, mama's finished." Mama says.

"Can I go into the water?" I ask mama.

"Only go where mama and papa can see you." Mama tells me.

I don't waste any time. I run into the water and put my head under. I love it. The water feels just right, cold but not too cold. And I love to swim. Mama taught me when I was three and a half years old. I can swim just as good as mama now. I rise to the surface and take a look at the beach. Surrounded by so much water, I can't help but try out some magic. I swirl my left hand around, making the water swirl with it. Then, using my magic, I make it rise up. With my left hand, I freeze it just a little. Then I change the frozen water into a triangle, then a circle, then a square. I am really starting to get the hang of this.

I see mama and papa from where I am. Papa is putting up an umbrella to give my baby brother shade.

"Mama, Papa, look at me." I yell and wave at them.

"We see you, Rainbow." Papa yells back.

I swim back to mama and papa. I have sandy feet now because my feet are wet. It's weird but I like it.

"Are you enjoying the water?" Papa asks me.

"Of course." I say. "I love the beach."

"Would Ur-chan like some lunch?" Mama asks me.

"Yes." I tell her. I love mama's cooking. She makes the best food ever, even better than Mira-san's food. She always makes too much though. We end up having so many leftovers.

"Mama." I say after I finish my sandwich. "Can I get some ice cream?"

"Let mama finish her sandwich she will go with you." She tells me.

"Mama, I am seven and a half years old." I tell her. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage. I can take care of myself." I look at Papa. "Please? I won't be long."

Papa looks like he's thinking. Then he reaches into his pocket and gives me some money. "Okay."

"Gray!" Mama says to papa. "She's only a kid."

"Juvia, we need to teach her to be independent." Papa says. I don't know what the word independent means but I think it's a good thing. "Or else how is she going to learn? It's only a five minute walk."

Mama looks like she's in pain. "Okay, but please be quick." She tells me.

"There's an ice cream stand over there." He tells me, pointing to where we came into the beach. "Get it and come back."

I want to prove to mama and papa that I can do this myself. So I follow the direction where papa was pointing. I can see it, the ice cream man. I already know what I want, a banana split with chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream.

As I stand in line, waiting for my turn to get some ice cream, I hear something. I turn my head to where the sound is coming from. It's some older boys, three of them, about as old as Asuka. They are picking on this little girl, I think she's about my age. She's crying. As a member of Fairy Tail, I can't let people pick on other people.

"Hey." I yell at the bullies. "Leave her alone."

One of the bullies turns to me. He's has a stupid mohawk and funny eyes. "Do you see this, guys?" He laughs at me. "This little girl is telling us to leave Joni alone. We should listen to her."

The other boys start laughing. I don't like it.

"Or maybe, we should do to her what we are doing to Joni." The mohawk says.

They wanna fight? I can fight.

The mohawk runs to me but I'm ready. All those days fighting with Marshmallow Face is about to pay off. Before he can grab me, I punch him square in the nose. An idea comes to mind. Mama said that if I ever get into a fight with another boy, I should kick him between his legs. Mama also said that I was never to do that to Marshmallow Face, only really bad guys. Well, the mohawk was being a bad guy so I kick him between his legs.

He drops in pain. Wow, I didn't think he would drop that quickly. I must have really hurt him. Good.

"She kicked Tyler in the balls." One of the other bullies said, some guy with a face tattoo. Balls? I don't see any balls.

"Get her." The other one said, a guy with a cap on.

The other two bullies came after me at the same time but I was ready for them. I put my hands to the ground.

 **ICE MAKE FLOOR**

The ground around me froze, causing them to slip and fall. I didn't waste any time.

 **WATER CANE**

I hit them with a blast of water, throwing them a good deal away.

"She's a mage?" The mohawk groans. I think he's still in pain.

"Look at her leg." The tattoo face said, pointing to my guild mark. "That's Fairy Tail."

"Let's get out of here." The cap guy said and the three bullies run away.

I look at the girl. "I hope you're okay."

The girl looks back. "Thank you." She says.

"Well, I hope you're alright but I have to get back in line for ice cream." I tell her. "Mama is going to be worried. So I get in line and grab my ice cream.

I was about to head back when mama comes running towards me.

"Ur-chan, it's been five minutes." She says. "Are you okay?"

"Mama, I'm fine." I tell her. "There was just a couple of bullies. I had to beat them up."

"Did they hurt Ur-chan?" She says, checking for boo-boos and stuff.

"I'm fine and I got my ice cream." I tell her. "Can we go back?"

Mama looks like she isn't sure. "Okay, if Ur-chan says so."

Mama took my hand and we walked back to the blanket where papa and Argent were waiting for us. I tell papa what happened to me. He smiles.

"That's my girl." He says, ruffling my hair.

We played for most of the day. Mama and Papa both took turns playing with me in the water. The sun started to go down, meaning we had to go back home. As we went to the train station, I saw those three bullies again. This time, they were with their parents, I think.

"Excuse me." The father of the mohawk said. "My son told me that your daughter beat him and his friends up."

"That's not the way I hear it." Papa says. "She told me that your son and his friends were bullying a little girl and she was defending her."

"How dare you accuse my son of this?" The guy says back.

"Our daughter is not a liar." Mama says.

"That's the problem with you mages." He says. "You think that you're better than everyone else. And now you're raising your children to beat up defenseless kids. She's going to grow up to be a disrespectful..." I'm not allowed to say the B word.

Mama and Papa get this angry look in their eyes. They are scary when they look like this.

"Uriel, come here." Papa says. Then he gives me Argent, who has his rattle in his hands. "Take care of Argent."

Papa cracks his knuckles and mama stretched out her arms.

"What did you call her?" Mama said.

"We're going to teach you to speak to our daughter like that." Papa says.

Papa and mama beat up those guys so fast that I couldn't even blink. That's my parents. They are very strong. One day, I'm gonna be strong like that.

We went on the train after that. It got dark. I was looking out the window at the lights we passed. They looked like they were dancing. Papa and mama were sleeping on the train. I was holding baby Argent in my arms. I can't wait to tell Marshmallow Face how cool mama and papa were. He's gonna be so jealous. I have the best mama and papa ever. My name is Uriel Niji Fullbuster and this is the story of my vacation.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter.**

 **I've always wanted to tell a story from Uriel's perspective. As a seven year old, she would jump from subject to subject, focusing on certain details and forgetting others. It was a very difficult exercise because that limited my vocabulary to words that a seven year old would use. So I had to be very conscious of what I wrote.**

 **So, loved it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **A. Angel**


	5. Sounds

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **Thank you for the feedback from the last chapter. I was a little worried about it. Writing from a child's perspective was very difficult but I'm glad that you guys liked it. I need to do some more stories with some of my other Fairy Tail children. But another time...**

 **Onto this chapter.**

 **This was a very weird one. I have no idea why they chose this prompt. It was hard to think of something for this. This was the best I could come up with. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sounds**

Compared to many of the Fairy Tail members, Gray Fullbuster wasn't really as loud and boisterous as many of his fellow guildmates. He wasn't really a loner but he also wasn't as outgoing as, say maybe, Natsu. There are days in which he will participate in the guild activities, such as drinking, fighting or whatever. But there are other days in which he would sit back and take every thing in... the sights, the smells and, more often than not, the sounds.

The first thing he would hear would be Natsu's annoying voice, that screeching nails-on-chalkboard sound that make Gray want to give the Dragon Slayer a concave face. There's was Cana's guzzling down whatever beer is available. Erza's hard steel voice was always around keeping order whenever things got out of hand. Mira's melodic voice could always be heard, even through the din of their chaotic guild, asking if she could help either by preparing food or drinks or even listening to their problems.

There was almost always a fight in the guild, usually started by the flaming idiot. Gray usually found himself getting involved one way or another. He could hear the sound of his breath in the air, the squish of his fist connecting against Natsu, the crash of himself hitting the floor after a counterattack, the beat of his heart as his blood pumped throughout his body. The ice mage loved himself a good fight.

As more and more people joined the guild, their voices intermingled with those who have been here longer. Loke would add his flirtatious charm, Lucy her idealism, and Gajeel his crudeness. Somehow, these mishmash of people were not discordant at all, creating a richer harmony that everyone could appreciate.

But there was one voice who would always stand out to the ice mage, mostly because that particular voice was almost always directed towards him.

Juvia Lockser

He remembered the first time he heard her voice. Juvia was in her own little world, saying things about love and whatnot. Of course, this was back then when her guild had captured Lucy. Gray normally wouldn't have been interested in what she had to say but being his enemy made him extremely uninterested in her ramblings. The ice mage watched and listened as his watery opponent went through a gamut of emotion, from shyness, reluctance, jealousy, despair and anger all within the space of a couple of minutes. But the thing that stuck with him all these years was her soft voice the first time she saw the sun. She was quiet, as if she was waking up from a dream. Gray thought at the time that his opponent was cute like that (but you would have to ring it out of him because he wouldn't admit it freely).

The first time Juvia called him Gray-sama, the ice mage's head just got a little swollen. Those words struck him deep in his heart. Without even asking her to do it, the fact that she held him in such high esteem made him feel a bit important. He asked why years later and she responded that he was so important to her that it behooved her to call him anything other than by that suffix. And he would have left it at that if, during the Grand Magic Games, Juvia didn't call that idiot Lyon Lyon-sama. As much as he hated to admit it, he was annoyed. She didn't call Natsu Natsu-sama or Gajeel Gajeel-sama. But here was his senior getting the same treatment as Gray was from Juvia. He didn't like that one bit.

Juvia's fantasies bothered Gray at first. She was very vocal about what she believed would happen, for example, if she cooked him a meal or gave him a gift. She imagined that he would be on his knees asking for her hand in marriage. Along the way, however, he thought it was pretty nice that she was thinking that far ahead. Gray was a guy who lived in the here and now. He didn't dwell too much on what could happen but it was kind of nice that she saw him in his life in the future. As with many aspects of Juvia, he learned to accept, and then love, that part of her. Her crazy fantasies were what made her unique.

Conversely, she also imagined that Gray was doing illicit things with other people in the guild, like that time after day one of the Grand Magic Games, which put her into jealous mode. She somehow imagined that he and Lucy were consoling each other through kisses and junk like that. Don't get him wrong. Lucy was a cute girl. But he thought of her as a sister, the same way he thought of Erza.

One time, when Acknologia attacked them at Tenrou Island, Gray had given into despair. They were fighting an honest-to-god dragon and even with four Dragon Slayers, four S-class mages and a guild master who was also a wizard saint, they couldn't even make a dent. He got scared. He thought they were going to die. But Juvia encouraged him, telling him that they were going to survive somehow, that Fairy Tail is a guild of miracles and they would be fine in the end. Those words really touched him. Perhaps it was those words that changed Gray's perspective on Juvia from being just a guild member who had these fantasies about him to a great friend who had fantasies about him. (He would return the favor to her at another time, during the fight against Tartaros.)

There was one sound that Gray would like to forget, the sound of Juvia screaming in horror. That was the day he sacrificed his life for hers. The ice mage once believed that it was a dream but her screams of his name reverberated throughout his body in a sickening manner. He knew that Juvia had already dealt with such heartache but watching her beloved die right in front of her eyes after he saved you was a terror all its own. The day after they returned from Crocus, when he realized that it was no dream and that Urtear had sacrificed her youth to save everyone, Juvia had told him about what she thought was a dream. After listening to her, Gray told her that it was just a vision sent by the time mage to save them. That was the only time the ice mage had purposely lied to the water mage. He didn't want her to hold on to such anxiety. To this day, Gray wasn't sure if Juvia believed him or whether she just accepted the fact that he wanted to relegate that event to the past.

One of his personal favorite sounds from Juvia are those she utters in the throes of passion. As much as she may be vocal about wanting him, in the bedroom, she is rather shy...well at first anyways. Gray loved to hear her squeak whenever he cupped her breasts unexpectedly or when he wrapped her long, shapely legs around his waist. He loved to hear her shudder in pleasurable agony as he began his oral ministrations followed by the breathless encouragement to receive more. There was the scream of his name whenever a particularly hard thrust hit her sweet spot. (It was during their lovemaking that he finally heard her say his name without the suffix for the first time. He had to admit that he loved it.) But the best noise she makes is the shudder she lets out after she hits her peak. And afterwards, she would tell him she loves him, which makes him want to do it with her all over again. When she fell asleep, Gray could hear her heartbeat, giving him comfort knowing she's alive.

But perhaps the best sound from Juvia is the humming she does as she cooks in the kitchen. At her legs are their daughter and son, humming along with her. If those were the last things he could hear for the rest of his life, Gray would have no regrets, simply because he had built a life with her. She had become his wife. They had wonderful children together. He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter.**

 **I hope I did good.**

 **Loved it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **A. Angel**


	6. Fear

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **I like to thank all the reviews to the last chapter. That was difficult because sounds is something I would have associated with Natsu or Gajeel because they are both Dragon Slayers. I don't know. But I'm glad you guys approve.**

 **Onto the next chapter. When I went through the prompts and saw this word, I immediately knew exactly what I was going to write. That doesn't happen often. Normally, I play out stories in my head and out loud to allow free association to help me write my story. But this one called out to me and basically wrote itself.**

 **Well, enjoy...or don't. I'm not your boss.**

* * *

 **Fear**

Juvia was running. She couldn't understand why she was running but it was like a compulsion. Something was drawing her in, requiring her to run with all her strength. As she ran, the water mage saw the familiar silhouette of her lover, Gray Fullbuster. Her heart skipped a beat. There he was. Whenever Juvia was by Gray's side, she felt like nothing could hurt her. With renewed vigor, she ran.

As she got closer, she noticed that Gray was not alone. He was with someone. In fact, she knew that someone. That someone was a woman with golden locks. But what really confused her was that they were sharing an embrace. Not the friendly or brotherly kind, but one that only lovers share. His hands were around her waist while hers were around his neck.

"Lucy-san." She said slowly, surprise laced in her voice.

"Oh, hello Juvia." The blonde replied, not even bothering to remove herself from Gray. This woman was not ashamed to be in the arms of another woman's boyfriend. "It seems as though you caught us having a moment." She giggled.

"Moment?" There was a feeling of dread that started to build up in her throat and settle deep in her gut.

"What are you doing here, Juvia?" Gray said, venom laced his words.

"What is going on, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"Are you stupid?" The ice mage spat. "Can't you see what is happening with your own eyes?"

"She can't help it, Gray." Lucy purred, rubbing her hands along the man's chest. "She is a hopeless fool after all."

"Lucy-san, why?" The water mage asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"You were right all along." The Stellar Spirit mage said, giving her an empty smile. "I was after Gray, all this time."

"Why?" Juvia's voice cracked as the skies became dark.

"What?" The ice mage spat. "Did you really think that I would be satisfied with you?"

That was a stab to the heart.

"I never wanted you." Gray said, uncaring as he trampled over Juvia's feelings. "I had to settle for you because I wasn't sure if Lucy liked me back."

It started to pour down on Juvia, an act that masked her tears perfectly. "But was Juvia not a good girlfriend?" She pleaded with him. "Did she not cook for Gray-sama, clean for Gray-sama, do everything he wanted? Was that not enough?"

Gray scoffed. "You were just a convenience. I never loved you in the first place."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Gray-sama, please." The water mage begged. "Juvia will do whatever Gray-sama wants. Please don't leave Juvia."

"Who could ever fall in love with a gloomy, depressing woman like you?" Gray's words rocked her body, dropping her to her knees. He then turned to Lucy. "Lucy, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." Lucy cheered.

With that, the two walked away from the kneeling Juvia.

Everyone from Fairy Tail began to walk past her as if she wasn't even there, heaping congratulations onto the engaged couple. Not a single one bothered to stop.

 _Who could ever love a woman like you?_ Those were his words, the words that echoed in her mind.

 _Gray-sama_

 _Gray-sama_

 _Gray-sama_

"Gray-sama?" Juvia yelled as her body shot up. She took a look at her surroundings. It was then that she realized where she was. She was in her bed. She turned to her side. Lying next to her was Gray. He was sound asleep.

Right, this was his apartment. She had come over after a long mission and the two fell asleep then and there.

"It was all a dream." She whispered to herself. But it didn't really give her comfort. Juvia put a hand to her heart and realized that it was still beating very fast.

"It wasn't real, Juvia." She said to herself. "Gray-sama loves her. He would never do that to Juvia." But it wasn't having the effect it normally had.

Juvia was tempted to wake up and tell him about her dream. But she was afraid. That dream, though not real, divulged her fear that her relationship with Gray was tenuous at best. Even though he, through both words and actions, had said that he loved her, the water mage was worried that all it would take was one thing going wrong and their relationship would collapse.

Gray was the best thing that ever happened in her life. He was the one who took away the rain. He was the one who showed her the sun. He was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail. He saved her multiple times. She couldn't lose him. How can someone who had never known light and love go back to the darkness again?

Juvia needed to calm her nerves. So she decided to grab a glass of milk to help her fall asleep. After going to the kitchen and finishing her beverage, she decided to head back to the bedroom.

She saw that Gray had changed positions in his sleep. Not only that, he started tossing and turning. Juvia had never seen him do that before in his sleep. Usually, when he fell asleep, he knocked out. Something must be happening in his dreams.

A dry voice emitted from the bed. The water mage could barely make out that it was her own name coming from his lips.

"Juvia." He mumbled in his sleep.

Juvia watched as his breathing started to quicken. Her eyes widened in realization. Gray was having a nightmare. She couldn't believe it, her unflappable ice mage was suffering.

The blue haired woman watched as Gray's eyes opened. He then felt around the bed, as if looking for something.

"Gray-sama." Juvia whispered.

The ice mage's neck snapped to where Juvia's voice was.

"Juvia, what are you doing there?" He asked, his voice hurried and laced with need.

"Juvia couldn't sleep." She replied. "She went to grab a glass of milk."

There was a foreign look in his eyes, something that Juvia couldn't fathom why it was there. It was need...unmistakable need. But it wasn't the look of wanting her in a romantic or sexual manner. This was raw and uninhibited, like he needed her to be there.

"Come here." It wasn't a request. It was a plea.

Juvia complied. But she approached him slowly, like if he were a wild animal. She didn't want to startle him. But as she sat on the bed, Gray, with a quick motion, grabbed her by the waist and laid her down next to him.

"Gray-sama." Juvia said, startled by the action.

"Just be quiet and let me hold you." Gray murmured into her hair. "I need to hold you."

Juvia didn't struggle. Instead she sidled closer to him.

"Did Gray-sama have a nightmare?" Juvia asked.

Gray didn't reply.

"Gray-sama doesn't have to talk about it." The water mage added. "Juvia had a nightmare too. But as long as Gray-sama is around, her fears disappear. Just don't leave Juvia." That last part she added quietly but the ice mage heard her.

 _I don't want you to leave me either_ , he thought to himself.

Juvia was right. He was having a nightmare and she was right again that he didn't want to talk about it. He had no idea what Juvia's nightmare was about but he was certain that it was along the same lines as his own. In his dream, he imagined they were back at the Grand Magic Games, the day the dragons attacked. This time, he had failed to push Juvia out of the way. He watched as those creature pierced her with their magic, killing her. It was awful.

 _I can't lose you_ , he thought. _I've lost so many people: mom, dad, Ur, Urtear. I can't lose you too. You snuck into my heart. I fell for you hard. And I can't imagine a life without you. So don't die on me. Don't leave me._

Gray held on to Juvia like a lifeline as his eyelids started to get heavy. Perhaps in the morning they could discuss their nightmares. But for now, her natural scent and the familiar body allowed his body to fall asleep.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter.**

 **As a part of my Gruvia from A to Z fic, I had written a chapter on Juvia's jealousy. I am pretty sure that there's a part of her that realizes she's overreacting whenever Lucy is around Gray. But, her psychological trauma of not having friends or people who love her would leave her with deep seated fear that one day, Gray might leave her for another woman. Conversely, people that Gray has loved have died on him. So of course he would be afraid that she would die too because he loved her. So that's where I was going with this.**

 **So loved it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd loved to hear from you. And I would also like to win that bet. I'm behind and there's only one chapter left. ;)**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **A. Angel**


	7. Answer

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **This is going to be the final chapter for Gruvia Week 2016. So I decided to end things a little differently. You see, the prompt, Answer, comes from that chapter where Gray was talking with Juvia about where their relationship stood and where it was going after the battle against Zeref. But I went in another direction.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Answer**

If you were looking for Gray Fullbuster today, you would find him at his house, sitting in his favorite chair, looking down at a young man with a shock of red hair prostrating himself in front of the ice mage. You would wonder why this young man is doing such a thing and why Gray was allowing it. Well, dear reader, allow me to tell you a story.

The first thing that I would have to tell you is that this story takes place a bit more than fifteen years since we last saw our resident ice mage. His appearance has changed a bit since then. The biggest change is his hair. No longer was it fully black, it was more like salt and pepper now. There was a wrinkle or two on his body. But even with age, he was still the same ice mage, just older and more experienced.

His marriage to Juvia has lasted more than twenty years and was still going strong. She was still the same overbearing water mage and he was still the same reticent ice mage but somehow, they made it work. And they raised two beautiful children together, their oldest Uriel who was 22 and their youngest Argent at 16.

His daughter, in particular, had become his pupil, fulfilling his promise to himself and his mentor (who happened to be his daughter's namesake) that he would pass on his knowledge of ice making to the next generation. Unfortunately for his frayed nerves, he had passed on his stripping habits to her, something that his wife did not like either. (Juvia once said that it was okay for him to be naked but not their daughter.) It isn't as bad as him, who could probably go nude and not notice until someone pointed it out to him. However, she does manage to get down to her skivvies unless she is careful. But it doesn't happen as often as him, maybe once every couple of months.

Uriel has become an accomplished ice mage, mastering the molding magic. In fact, because she can also manipulate water, she is able to reform her ice at will, something that neither her father nor her uncle Lyon could do. Plus she was strong. She had a very high mission success rate, thanks in no small part due to her longstanding rivalry with Natsu and Lucy's son, Igneous.

Her strength and beauty attracted admirers from everywhere, causing Gray no shortage of consternation at his daughter's suitors. Thankfully, she ignored all of them...all of them except one. That one happened to be the young man prostrating himself in front of him.

As much as Gray hated to admit it, he knew that this was a long time coming. You see, about four years ago, Uriel had a bit of a crush on this guy, something that didn't make the older ice mage happy. His wife had to soften him on the idea of her dating, saying that this was a part of her growing up. It didn't make him happy but as much as he wanted to hide his daughter away, he also knew that you don't hide light away. And since her namesake is light, Gray had to come to terms that his daughter would inevitably light up someone else's life.

Thankfully, when it came to romantic endeavors, Uriel didn't look far. She stayed within the guild. Gray was very grateful that she didn't date Igneous. The thought of being related to that flame idiot was almost sickening. (His wife, however, was another story. She was quite heartbroken that the two were never able to see each other as more than rivals.) Instead, the eldest Fullbuster child dated Erza and Jellal's son, Simon Rob Scarlet.

Simon may not have inherited Jellal's last name or his blue hair, but in every other manner, he was the former Wizard Saint's son. Calm and collected with a passion to protect those who cannot protect themselves, Simon was a model Fairy Tail wizard and a magical genius. The redhead was kind and respectful, not one for rowdiness . He had his sights set on one day becoming guild master. If Gray was being objective, he could say that Simon was a good choice for any woman. But when it came to Uriel, even someone like Erza's son wasn't good enough for his daughter. Still, Juvia had convinced him to let Uriel date him for a little while. But that little while had turned to four years.

Four years of dating... And now Simon has come to his house to ask him for his blessings to marry Uriel.

"Gray-san." He said, voice muffled by the floor. "I love Uriel. I want to ask for her hand in marriage but first I would like your blessings. What is your answer?"

Gray kept him on the floor for a good ten minutes before he even said anything. The day that he dreaded was finally here. Someone was coming to take his light away.

"Follow me outside." He said, shrugging off his shirt and dropping it on the couch. (Even as 40-something, the Ice Devil Slayer was still in good shape.

Simon, a bit thrown off at the sight of his potential father-in-law stripping, decided that it would be wiser not to question the father of the man who's daughter he wanted to marry. He followed Gray to the backyard, very nervously.

"If you want to marry my daughter, you have to show me that you can protect her." Gray said, putting his hands into the ice make position.

Simon figured that it would somehow come to this. He prepared his own magic, requipping his normal clothes for Ice King Armor and Flame Sword. A part of him was excited to fight a legend like Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Devil Slayer. This man is one of the most powerful mages Fairy Tail has ever produced. He has defeated many powerful mages and demons. His mother said that Gray was her equal in combat, something that couldn't be said of many mages. However, another part of him was afraid. Here was the father of the woman he wanted to marry challenging him to a fight. And Gray wasn't going to hold back.

 **CELCIUS CALIBER**

Gray formed a giant sword and attacked Simon. The younger mage used Meteor to increase his speed and counterattack with his flaming sword. The ice mage was impressed. Heavenly Knight, the magic Simon employed. Simon was a genius, able to master the complicated spells of Jellal's Heavenly Body and the physical strength required to master the armors from Erza's collection.

It was a fantastic battle. It was one thing to hear about Simon's power from his daughter but it was quite another thing to experience it. Gray did not give the redhead even a moment's rest. He pressed him the entire fight. And while Simon fought valiantly, he was no match for Gray's power and experience. Fifteen minutes...that's how long it took to have Simon kissing the ground.

Simon groaned. He felt like he had failed. The young mage knew that it was going to be a tough fight, trying to overtake an S-class mage. But he thought he could at least fight him to a draw. Now he realized that he was nowhere close to his Gray Fullbuster's power and he didn't go into Devil Slayer mode.

"Is this it, Simon?" Gray asked. "You think you can protect Uriel like this? You're too young to even be thinking of marriage."

"I may not be able to beat you yet." The younger mage groan, still feeling the pain from their battle. "I may be young. But I love Uriel. I love her with all of my heart. I've never loved anyone as much as her. I know I can make her happy for the rest of our lives. Please, give us your blessings."

There was something in Simon's eyes, something that Gray recognized when he realized Juvia was the woman he wanted to spend his life with. The ice mage took a deep breath and prepared himself to do the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life.

"I give you my blessing." He said.

"Really?" Simon grinned, despite the pain. "I promise to make her happy. You can count on me."

Gray looked away and scratched his chin. "Yeah, yeah. Now leave me alone before I change my mind." The black haired man sighed.

Simon's fatigue was gone. He ran out of the house to tell everyone the good news, leave Gray to contemplate what he had just done.

* * *

It was late at night. Gray and Juvia were in their bed. He was watching his show on Lacrimavision while she was knitting tiny socks. They were in comfortable silence. Gray was still dealing with what he just allowed this afternoon. Juvia hadn't asked him about it but she knows he will tell her when he was ready.

Gray looked at his beautiful wife. Though her hair is a lighter shade of blue and she might show some of the signs of aging, she was still the wonderful woman who broke through the wall of ice around his heart.

"Does Gray want to talk about it?" Juvia asked, gently prodding him.

"Do you remember the day Uriel was born?" Gray asked.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia was worried that Gray wouldn't make it because he was captured by that man for a month."

"The day she was born, I knew that no man was going to be worthy of her." The ice mage sighed, trying to fight back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "I never wanted to let her go. But today, I feel like I did."

"Gray." Juvia whispered.

"My little girl has grown up." The ice mage's tears decided that now is the time to fall. "She's not my little girl anymore."

"Papa." A voice called from outside the bedroom. Without even waiting to be invited, Uriel had walked in and hugged her father. She started to cry into his shirt. "I will always be your little girl. I love you, papa."

Gray kissed Uriel's hair. "I love you too, Rainbow." He whispered.

Juvia allowed them to have their father-daughter moment, her own tears freely streaming down her face. After their brief cry, Gray stroked his daughter's hair.

"I'm so glad that you approve of Simon." Uriel laughed. "It would be awkward walking down the aisle without my papa."

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "You could do worse, I guess."

Uriel looked over to her mother and smiled. "Mama, we have so much to plan." The younger Fullbuster said.

"Mama already has your first present." She told her daughter and handed over the socks she had finished knitting.

"Ooh, that'll be perfect for the baby." Uriel laughed.

"Baby?" Gray's brain was still muddling around with the fact that his daughter was to be married.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm three weeks along. I told mama first but I didn't say anything to you because I wanted Simon to ask for your blessing first."

"That's great." The ice mage responded automatically until he realized what his daughter just said.

She wasn't married yet. However, she's pregnant with his grand kid. That means that Simon knocked her up before the wedding.

"WHAT?" He bellowed, jumping out of bed. "I'm gonna kill him." With furious haste, Gray Fullbuster ran out of the house with murderous intent.

"Mama, we have to stop papa." She cried in horror, worried what might happen if her father got to her fiancé first.

"Give mama a second to get dressed first." Juvia said, grabbing whatever clothes were in reach.

* * *

In another part of Magnolia, Simon was at home with his mother and father, receiving treatment for the bruises from his fight, when he felt a shiver run down his spine. It was murderous intent and it was directed at him. Almost immediately, he knew the reason why. It was Gray-san. He must have just learned that his daughter was no longer a virgin. The ice mage is probably not going to listen to reason, that Uriel seduced him and not the other way around.

"Mom, dad, I have to run." Simon said quickly. "I think Gray-san found out that I accidentally got Ur pregnant." Without waiting for a response, he used Meteor to fly out of his home.

Jellal looked to Erza. "Should we intervene?" He asked. The two had known about Uriel's pregnancy about the same time as Simon did. Erza was the one who suggested that he marry the girl.

"No." Erza stated in a definitive voice. "He is just going to have to run for his life. He may be my son but he has to take responsibility for his actions."

Jellal sighed. "Then I shall pray for him at the very least." He said as he could hear Gray's bellowing from outside.

* * *

 **And this brings us to the end of this story.**

 **Loved it? Hated it? Have no opinions one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **I'm going to take a break from writing for a day or two but I should have the next chapter of Gray and Juvia from A to Z in about a week's time. So be on the lookout for that.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **A. Angel**


End file.
